Talk:Larry Koopa/@comment-25395598-20190726084147
Wrong, he is shorter than Mario and his age is completely unestimatable, but if we're going to estimate based on his voice, probably around 8 years old or something, I don't know, he seems to mature to be 8 though, let alone 12 or 14, all of the Koopalings except Roy, Lemmy, and Iggy seem very mature, Also, Bowletta is probably what a pubecent Koopa should look like (also freaky because in theory Bowser Junior was born after Superstar Saga, so the fact that Superstar Saga had Bowser gain female chemistry through possession by Cackletta and then suddenly Bowser Junior is born afterwards is very scary), and Wendy looks nothing like that, thus is probably prepubecent, which also makes Larry prepubecent (younger than 12 or 14 which are both pubecent age numbers, and this is both Larry and Wendy that should be below those numbers) because Larry is younger than Wendy, also there is no way any of the Koopalings are so close to Mario's age of 24 or 26, that would make them so close to Bowser's age of a little older than Mario since Bowser was a toddler when Mario was a baby and they grew up together, and the Koopalings used to be Bowser's Kids (but no longer are) but they still gotta be kids of some sort considering they were designed to be kids. Maybe he's a super grown up (very mature) 8 year old kid or something, who knows. As for his height, for instance, I calculated Mario to be 92cm, with Mario being 92cm that would make Larry 74cm, but since Mario's height is completely unconfirmed (but is most likely 92cm due to the fact Miyamoto implies that New Donkers are normal humans and the director of Odyssey implies that they made New Donk City realistic so users can measure Mario's abilities with how high he jumps and how far he falls, so it only makes sense to use that to calculate his actual height), let's just say Larry is about 21.6867% shorter than Mario (I'm measuring with Mario's hat by the way, because apparently I'm "not supposed to measure without it" but oh well, the statue people claim confirm Mario's height counted the hat in that, so I guess I'll be measuring Mario with the hat, I mean, my 92cm Mario height is also counting Mario's hat as well, when I used objects and human proportions and animals and such, I didn't remove Mario's regular cap from the Odyssey model). Did the people who said Larry is 163cm (very close to my height of 165cm) even calculate that? Seriously, put his T-poses next to Mario, and the Mario and Luigi sprites at their tallest frames of idle animation too, you'll see that Larry is a good chunk shorter than Mario (That's how I got 74cm, I gave up calculating every single height of Larry since it's always different, but with him always being shorter than Mario, and the 3DS Mario and Luigis not counting Paper Jam are my favorite Mario games that the Koopalings are in, so I got Larry's height from that) So, just saying Height: Unknown, but is about 21.6867% shorter than Mario (who's height is always measured counting his cap, so it's counting his cap, for instance, assuming Mario might be 92cm with the cap, that makes Larry 74cm) Age: Unknown (and no guessing to be added here, especially because of how unrealistic most people guess the ages of the Koopalings and I don't get why)